


I'll be your sunshine in your darkest days

by Silky133



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Spoilers for Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: After being hit by a van Sakura loses her memories of Franchouchou but regains the ones from her tragic past and falls into a deep depression but Saki wasn't about to let the girl she has a crush on stay miserable.





	I'll be your sunshine in your darkest days

Nobody should come back from death but somehow eight girls had been brought back from beyond the grave. All of them, coming from different times with different personalities and pasts, united to save Saga. But among the girls who formed Franchouchou there was one that had lost everything important to her because of her death but considered herself lucky to have been brought back to the world of the living.

That girl was Saki Nikaido who had lost her friends, her title, her beloved Tamagotchi and everything else when she flew off a cliff and died but because of her undeath she gained new friends in Franchouchou and although she was no longer the badass boss of a notorious biker gang, dead set on taking over Japan, she was now the energetic leader of an undead Idol group. But there was one thing she was thankful for above all else and that was that she met Sakura Minamoto. It was a long time before she realised just how much she had fallen for the egg headed beauty but by the time she had it was too late.

In a cruel twist of fate, it wasn’t death that threatened to take Sakura away from her but in fact life and in the worst way possible. After being hit with a Van, the adorable klutz had lost her memories of her time with Franchouchou but remembered her life before she had died which unknown to all of them was more than cruel. Extinguishing her hope every single time that she had a hold on the slippery bastard until the incident. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The realisation of her death and everything that had happened during her life left the poor girl a depressed husk of the Sakura that she had known and loved.

But Saki hadn’t lost her hope, determination or her love for Sakura which wasn’t going to change, no matter if she was depressed or not. There was no way in hell that she was leaving her even if she pushed her away time and time again, wanting to be left alone to stew in her isolated self-loathing and depression.

Which is what brought her to the same mundane door in the mansion for what felt like the nine-billionth time with a look of steely determination on her face and tightly bound fists, glaring daggers into the wooden door. But despite her confidence, it all came crumbling down in an instant, leaving her feeling much like Sakura, questioning if she could actually accomplish the one thing that she wanted to do.

Sighing she cracked her neck with a sickening pop. How many times do I have to knock on this door? I’ve tried everything from pleading to telling her to snap out of it. There has to be a way. But she hadn’t found it yet despite using all the tactics which had worked in the past with her gang members, they failed with Sakura.

Disheartened she slumped against the wall besides the door, bringing her hand up to her head so that she could run her fingers through her golden hair. I cannot believe I wish it was like a fairy tale and all I had to do was just kiss her to solve everything. The idea was stupid and wouldn’t work in a million years and she wasn’t about to try it but it got her heart pounding in her chest and that reminded her of why she was there in the first place.

I can’t give up, not while she’s suffering. With a deep breath she gathered her courage again, pushing herself off the wall then turned to face the door, the last obstacle between her and Sakura. Once past it she’d be in the boss room and this time she was sure that she’d finally finish this and save her crush even if she had no plan at all and was just going to wing it.

Confidently she approached the door when a sudden burst of anxiousness wracked her body but she shook her head as if that’d make it disappear then raised her hand up to the dark wooden door. There was a slight pause before she rapped her knuckles against it, the knock echoing throughout the hall before it went silent and the only sound was the rain’s assault on the windows.

“Sakura can I come in?” She cringed at the nervousness in her voice. She was the fearless leader of Franchouchou and the ex-leader of the notorious biker gang Dorami. She was supposed to be strong enough for the both of them and not let her doubts and nervousness bring her down but so far, she was failing.

For a long time, there was nothing but the sound of the rain battering against the window which made the already depressing mansion drearier then usual. It was almost like it was trying to match how they all felt and that was driving the biker up the wall. She shot a glare at the window a few thoughts about killing Thor or whatever thing that might have power of the rain crossed her mind when she heard a voice come from the other side of the door.

“I want to be left alone.” It was hard to hear what Sakura said; her voice was quiet and frail so the rain almost drowned it out but Saki heard her and despite having heard that exact thing a billion times by now it was still like a knife suddenly being jammed straight between her ribs.

Silently she stood there, her arms hanging limply by her sides, eyes downcast. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking uncontrollably but despite that she bawled them into fists. I’m sorry Egghead but I can’t allow that. 

Wasting no time, she grabbed the doorknob so tightly that it felt like it would shatter under the pressure of her grip and twisted it. The knowledge of what was behind the door was enough to make her just want to close it and walk away so that she would never have to see the heart wrenching sight ever again but she couldn’t. Instead she feverishly pushed the door open. The second that she laid eyes on Sakura her breath hitched in her throat.

If it weren’t for the streak of moonlight coming in through the window she wouldn’t have been able to see the fragile girl sitting alone in the corner of the frighteningly empty room. She was hugging her knees against her chest with her head hung low, making it impossible to see her face. Not that she needed to see it to know that she had a dejected look on her face and lifeless crimson eyes. It hurt ten dozen times more than the explosion that had killed her to see Sakura in this state.

She knew that lingering in the doorway staring at her wasn’t going to help so she started hesitantly walking forwards but the further she got the more her confidence and composure crumbled until she was finally standing right in front of the depressed girl. Looking down at her, she wanted nothing more than to just hug her and tell her everything was fine but she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. Instead she walked to her side and silently sat down, saying nothing for a good few seconds.

“Sakura-“ instantly the other girl turned her head away making Saki pause. You’re not even going to listen to me? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I know you don’t remember who I am but I am Saki Nikaido, the leader of Franchouchou and the second boss of the all-female biker gang Dorami.” 

“I don’t care. I just want to be left alone.” Sakura’s words cut straight through her, hurting more than any wound but she gritted her teeth and decided to just ignore it. She knew Sakura well enough to know that she didn’t mean that.

“Just listen to me would ya?” She demanded and when it looked like Sakura wasn’t going to argue she continued. “Now I know I may be badass but I’m not perfect and I haven’t had the best life. I rebelled against my parents because I didn’t agree with what they wanted for me then built the persona of some fearless biker and ran with it straight into my grave.” A small smile started growing on her face.

“But then I was revived by Shades and still I was a hard ass who wanted nothing to do with becoming an Idol because no badass stood on a stage, singing and dancing. But you stood up to me when I was being an asshole and if you hadn’t I wouldn’t have realised that I liked the thrill of the stage and I wouldn’t have stuck around to become friends with you and the others,” leaning forwards she smiled fondly as she remembered all of the memories they had made together.

“So, I understand how you’re feeling but you can’t let life just kick you around because there’s more to life and a lot of good in it. You taught me that Sakura.” With her speech done there was no holding back her unabashed smile which lingered on her face as she watched her friend like a hawk. The moment that Sakura crossed her legs and started turning around to face her, Saki’s heart started booming in her chest again.

But then she saw her face.

“So?” Sakura asked, her eyes no longer lifeless but instead they were staring at her with an ice-cold glare that sent shivers up her spine.

“So?” She echoed back the same question confusedly, the moment she said that Sakura sat up and her glare deepened.

“So, you don’t understand! You actually achieved something! I’m not some biker or leader of an idol group, I couldn’t even get into the school I wanted and all I’ll ever be is a failure.” The sudden outburst left her speechless but ashamed of herself for being such a bad friend. No longer able to face her crush she turned her face away and looked at the floor defeated. 

At some point she thought that a heart to heart might have gotten through to her but Sakura was right, she couldn’t possibly understand how she felt and she should have realised that before saying she did. If she had then maybe she could have helped her a lot sooner but there was no looking at it any other way then that she had failed and after being so confident that this was the time she was finally going to get through to Sakura as well.

With a sigh she began to pick herself up off the floor, looking across the room at the hallway she started thinking of the good times before the van incident. She thought back to the rap battle, remembering how the nervous girl had pulled a complete one-eighty as she started going off on her and how that turned into a rap battle. “Who cares if you’ve got memories in your head” She never realised she had said that but it made her stop and think.

Sakura was still Sakura regardless of the memories in her head, she still helped Ai, Junko and her out and despite her gloom she still had the same golden heart in her chest. Hell, if Saki was the one depressed then she wouldn’t stop trying to help her until she was back to her usual self so why was she going to give up now? That wasn’t what Sakura would have wanted and that’s not what she’s going to do.

Filled with a newfound determination and a stroke of genius, Saki sat back down on the floor and turned her entire body around to face Sakura who had gone back to looking miserable as she stared at the floor with soulless eyes. It was a disheartening sight but that was all about to change shortly.

“You’re right, I don’t understand how you feel but that’s not going to stop me from trying. You’ve done too much for me and the others for me to just let you stay down in the dumps.” As she spoke Sakura slowly turned to glare at her again but Saki had no intentions of shutting up, instead she just grinned at her confidently.

“When Ai and Junko had a falling out you tried your best to help them and you listened to Lily when she felt sad when her father came to one of our fan meet ups. You also made me realise how amazing it feels to be an idol and gave me the opportunity to help my friend’s daughter out. Honestly you were the glue that held us together through everything.” Tears started welling up in Sakura’s eyes as the girl looked more dejected than before.

“I don’t remember any of that,” she said, her voice cracking as a few tears started running down her face which she started wiping away with the side of her hand but even though she sounded so depressed and without hope Saki’s smile didn’t falter for a moment. Suddenly reaching forwards she grabbed one of Sakura’s hands and held it between both of hers surprising the other girl.

“Then let me be your proof Sakura! I’m not going to let you undermine every amazing thing that you have done for me and the rest of Franchouchou.” Her heart was hammering in her chest as she stared into the other girl’s crimson eyes. Sakura’s happiness and her love for her was all riding on this and she knew that she had set herself up for disaster but she didn’t care. She was going to make sure that Sakura didn’t feel depressed no matter what.

Suddenly Sakura burst out into tears, sobbing her heart out. The sight alone was enough for the tough biker to also get a few tears in her eyes but she ignored them, squeezing Sakura’s hand she decided to hammer the point in.

“You’re too hard on yourself, honestly, you’re the most amazing, kindest person that I have ever known and I really mean it.” Carefully she got even closer to Sakura who didn’t move away, instead she followed Saki with her eyes as her cheeks became a rosy red, completely taking Saki off guard when she unconsciously squeezed her hand, a small yet noticeable thing that clouded her mind.

“Sakura I… I…” It was irregular for a zombie’s heart to be beating let alone as thunderous as hers currently was. She would’ve been afraid that it’d pop out of her chest like Lily’s does if her mind wasn’t more focused on different things like how close Sakura was or how her lips were looking particularly alluring for a zombie.

Silently she started moving her face closer to Sakura’s and despite her purely going with the moment she recognised that Sakura wasn’t moving away, even that she too had her eyes locked on her lips giving her assurance that Sakura wanted this too. Then before she knew it, her face was only a few inches away from Sakura’s but she was determined to close the gap so she started moving forwards completely unaware of what was happening within Sakura until the other girl turned away suddenly.

“I-I’m sorry b-b-but I’m not the person you think I am. I’m useless and depressing and-and boring and nothing compared to you. If you were to date me you’d only start to hate me and realise how worthless I am and I-“ Interrupting her yammering by grabbing her chin, Saki quickly turned her head back to face her then seizing the chance to kill two birds with one stone she captured Sakura’s lips in a kiss silencing her. The sudden kiss made the other girl short circuit as her face became as red as her eyes but not a second later Saki pulled away making Sakura blink, shocked by how short it was.

“Sakura I’m never going to start hating you or thinking you’re useless. I love you for who you are and I’m never going to leave you okay? So, you’re never going to be alone,” she reassured the other girl but a part of her mind was telling her that Sakura still didn’t like her and that she had ruined everything with her confession but she took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to let that voice put her down.

“Saki… I… I…” She hadn’t stopped crying since she had started but now she was furiously rubbing her eyes so Saki couldn’t see her face but the moment Sakura looked up she was blessed with a stunning smile that warmed her heart and made her breath hitch in her throat. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Before she had the chance to respond to that Sakura tackled her into a hug, the two of them tumbling backwards onto the floor. The second that Saki had recovered she opened her eyes to see Sakura lying on top of her, tears of joy running down face as she smiled at her lovingly. The sight made it impossible not to cry as tears started streaming down her face. 

Finally, Sakura was happy and she wouldn’t let her be depressed ever again, not while she still lived or remained dead? It didn’t matter. She was so overwhelmed with happiness and love that she pulled Sakura into a tight hug, squeezing her like if she didn’t she’d disappear into thin air, never to be seen again.

“Saki that’s really tight,” Sakura said wincing. She hadn’t noticed how tightly she was hugging her until now because of how happy she was but upon hearing this she instantly stopped squeezing her so hard then laughed nervously.

“Sorry Egghead, I was just too-“ She started to explain when suddenly a soft pair of lips crashed into hers silencing her completely. The moment her brain caught up to what was happening she melted into the kiss and started kissing Sakura back. This one lasting a lot longer than their last one until Sakura pulled back, out of breath and amazed with a very smug looking Saki beneath her.

“So, was I so good that you wanted more?” She teased, embarrassing Sakura who looked away to hide her blush and the guilty smile on her face.

“I thought it was the best way to let you know that I like you too,” she said quietly but her reply completely took Saki off guard. So much so that she couldn’t think of anything to say and just laid there too happy to formulate a reply.

“Oh. It looks like you finally got through to her Saki.” The unexpected voice suddenly jumpstarted the aforementioned girl. The new couple quickly looked up at the doorway where one of their fellow Idols, the legendary courtesan Yugiri stood, watching them with a knowing smile. 

Instantly the two of them scrambled away from each other and stood up, looking like two kids who had been caught by their mother doing something they shouldn’t have. The sight made Yugiri laugh but she placed her hand over her mouth hoping they wouldn’t hear her amused chuckle and get even more embarrassed.

“Ah ye-yeah! I did!” And like that Saki was back to normal, sporting a massive smug grin plastered onto her face as she crossed her arms proudly over her chest.

“I am glad then and don’t worry. I won’t tell Kotaro and the others what you guys were doing in here.” The older Idol then gave them a wink which acted as the final nail in their coffins. They both froze, paralysed by the embarrassment of what the courtesan was implying but then to make matters worse the older girl turned away from the door and started walking away. 

“Wait big sis!” Saki yelled after Yugiri, quickly breaking into a sprint to catch up to her before she got away but before she got to the door she had a change of heart and came to a full stop. She turned then turned back to face Sakura who was looking at her with a fond yet curious smile making Saki rub the back of her head nervously.

“So, um, I guess that we should go and tell everyone that you’re feeling better?” She asked knowing that everyone be ecstatic hearing that but the question surprised Sakura whose eyes shot wide open.

“Oh, yes, I guess that we should,” she muttered silently. Her eyes dropped to the floor again, no longer smiling which worried Saki. She didn’t want Sakura to feel sad or nervous for a single second so she quickly closed the distance between them and grabbed Sakura’s hand. When she looked at her surprised Saki simply gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s going to be okay. They’ll be happy to hear that you’re doing better and if you’re worried because of your memory don’t worry about that either. We’ll get them back for ‘ya even if it means that I have to kill a god.” Confidently she stuck her thumb up and grinned which as absurd as her claim was still made Sakura feel better.

“I don’t know if it is but thank you Saki.” Sakura said, raising her head up and moving closer to Saki with a small yet noticeable smile which Saki was glad to see. 

Happily Saki squeezed her hand then together they started walking towards the door to tell the others the good news and although it was obvious that Sakura was different then how they remembered and that her depression and doubts weren’t going to just disappear like they all wanted, the future was starting to look a lot brighter.


End file.
